


意外

by Crystallsq2



Category: Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallsq2/pseuds/Crystallsq2





	意外

门铃响到第四声，李埈京敞开门, 申东甲浑身湿透的滚进来。他踉跄着，神智不清，又像破戒喝酒，好歹没被鞋绊倒;扶了一下墙壁，留下手印，手印很快就被蒸干，室内暖气像烧起来。可申东甲还是湿得一团糟。李埈京把门带上，暴雨阻隔在外，徒劳无功，盘桓不去。“司机把你送到我这儿，也不管管你了?”

 

“是出租。我好不容易打到车，手机也没带。"钥匙自然也不可能有。

 

“手机呢?”

 

“丢了。”

 

“丢哪了?”

 

“哪来这么多问题，”他倚在沙发边，双脚打着颤，脸上却一派平静，没意识到自己的承重骨头正渐渐流失。“club吧台，洗手间也不是没可能。”

 

“哥想吐的话别吐沙发上。”李埈京猛然松开掣着的椅背，地板发出呻吟。他仅着一件背心，刚做完平板支撑，胸口湿了一块，热得发慌。

 

申东甲没回话了，只扭扭捏捏地站起身来，脸上潮红一片，好像费了很大劲，走了两步便作罢，刚好扶到冰箱门。他不知道什么时候踢掉了鞋子，也不知道鞋子被踢去了什么地方，赤脚在地板留下湿痕。端详了片刻，冰箱空旷似有回声。“帮我倒点水。”他发号施令。

 

“哥平时不怎么去club吧，不是最烦凑热闹么？”

 

“我喝得根本不多。”申东甲说，无意避重就轻。

 

李埈京心里冷笑一声。“喝水。”他拉开橱柜，抽出两个杯子。这会儿，申东甲过来靠在他肩上，搁了片叶子那般轻，耳边和下颌都是热的，比正常体温稍不正常一些。平时他并不如此，只有李埈京去暖和他的份。今夜是特殊的。他终于意识到喝水仅充当借口，太明显了，太愚蠢了，他打开家门的那一刻晚矣。电光火石，请君入瓮，瓮里搅得一败涂地。

 

申东甲将手探进他的背心，程序化但急不可耐地摸着他的皮肉，皮上还挂着汗，手上也挂着汗。李埈京捉住他的手，那手就乖乖不动了，像特意来给他捉住似的。是一只骨头明显多于肉，直角明显多于圆的手。他按下几处关节的突起，仿佛操控一处机关， 手的主人吃痛叫起来，很快收声。李埈京借力转过身，把他哥的胳膊扭住了。他却顺势倾过身来，这样，他的上半身就和李埈京彻底贴在一起了。肩膀相撞，扭不开身，申东甲的鬓角毛茸茸。他说:“我想做了。”李埈京沉吟片刻，搜肠刮肚，油尽灯枯，发觉他的想法并不抵触，异议并无裨益。

 

于是李埈京挤进他哥两腿之间，膝盖快把整个髋胯顶托起来，然后静止不动，申东甲解开他的裤子。有松紧带，基本不设防，他探进去的手指像在保龄球场上找角度那样执着。结果也像找角度那样徒然。因为李埈京又一次将他的手捏紧，拇指被另一根拇指压着，压得很痛，压向正确的方向，隔着别人的手掌抚慰自己。他的神情是那样认真严肃，完全像是在做参悟，不过发生在裤裆里。申东甲的手腕渗出汗。一些无声的争执孕育，流产于他的嘴唇。

 

他趁着这时刻吻李埈京，既像讨好也像挽留。他的手还在他的阴茎上面呢，只适合曲解成第二种。李埈京很快地勃起，裤裆里便再也放不下两只手。申东甲的那只被抽出来，申东甲本人被抱得更紧。李埈京解开他的裤子，湿的布料剥下来很难，他勉为其难。发现他已经把自己拾掇完了，里里外外湿得相同，这时李埈京才意识到房里充斥着红茶的气味，甜中渗苦，古龙水根本压不住。于是这种周全反倒叫人起疑心了。“你准备找谁去的?”他问。

 

申东甲不吭声，他在理亏和不理亏的时候都不吭声，因此不成理由。李埈京挤进去一根指节，他吸了口气，像被什么东西烫到，也像咬到舌头。“你对他友好吗?浑身没几两肉，又怕疼，哪个男的真想碰你? "他没用敬语，明知故问，以邻为壑，不惜把自己也嫁祸出去。湊得越近，申东甲的眼睛闭得越紧，从眼睑开始将自己折叠成一片，耳钉撞到橱柜发出磕碰的脆响。“ 哥每次录节目夹在alpha中间，能透得过气么？”没过一会儿申东甲就硬了，而第二根指头还没伸进来。

 

他想，该来的得快来，他几乎要口不择言了。

 

听上去是有点夸张，可他哥的大腿瑟缩着并拢到一块儿，企图遮蔽自己的勃起时，还挺令人心潮澎湃的，可惜脸上表情依旧欠奉，像固守着一处珍贵的不动产，只有发红的眼窝和盛水的眼眶如同不轨的告密者，走漏了风声。“怎么着，别人可以，我倒不行了? "申东甲摸着他的后颈，手指蜷起，有意拨弄着新长出的发茬，依然一言不发，让李埈京的手指闯得更凶。“是因为我对哥有求必应么？” “——闭嘴。”他支撑不住，终于喘着气说，“从头到尾根本没有别人什么事，向来如此,”他边说边积蓄眼泪，“晚上在club里面有alpha学生凑得太近，发情期提前了。在厕所里想你想得发疯，找人借了点东西——给自己弄的时候，我想，是埈京在就好了。”

 

他被这脱口而出的话慑住，羞怯似的脸上一红，别过头去。促使眼下的李埈京、真实可触的李埈京、又热又渴的李埈京真真正正发起疯来。


End file.
